Pensivity
by Alexithymic
Summary: Sacrifices are a part of life. From the moment she was born Hitomi was very much aware of that. Her life was always going to be turbulent. His arrival in it didn't change that the fact. But he made it easier. ItachixOC


_This story was originally wrote my cousin and can be found on Quizilla (Thicker Than Winter). We've decided, since she was 14 when she initially started it, that we are going to re-write it together. We're going to keep in my mind Itachi's orginally perceived persona whilst also bearing in mind the resent revelations on his character (any other fans of the manga chuckle when he said 'geez' and, of course, 'Dr Snake'?) - we hope readers will do the same. :) Enjoy!_

_P.S - Before we get accused of making a "Mary-Sue" I can assure you that Hitomi has her own flaws perhaps you should wait to discover more about the character and reserve judgement. But whilst we're on the subject God forbid there should be a strong woman that can match a male ninja... Yes, that was sarcasm. _

Soundtrack: **Red - I'll Never Be The Same Again**

Pensivity

_Noun:_

a state of thoughtful sadness; deeply or seriously thoughtful, often with a tinge of sadness

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Pensivity**

"_Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love_." ~ John le Carre

**ø1**

**...**

_"Hitomi!"_

_Struggling against a grip that she just can't break. All she can do is watch, thinking no. _

_**No, no, no, no. Please Kami, no.**_

_"Don't touch her! Don't you **TOUCH HER**!"_

_A sound that chills her already paralysed heart and reduces her to sobs, rings in her ears._

_A sword, his Katana, slicing through flesh and bone._

_For a moment she stops struggling and just stares. Her eyes aren't deceiving her. Her hearing didn't fail her. But she can feel her sanity slipping. She forgets herself and submits to the rage and pain commanding her to move._

_A voice shouting her name snaps her out of her murderous trance. Turning she finds a familiar face staring with wide eyes and open mouth at her. She swallows with difficulty and takes in her surroundings._

_She's never seen so much blood in her life._

_**...**_

She was drenched to the bone from the torrential rain hammering down on her but Hitomi Tokimochi was numbed to it. Though there was a definite chill in her body, she wasn't cold from being soaked through. Her clothes stuck to her like a second skin, her long blonde hair was plastered to her back and the sides of her face, but the merciless grief and unrelenting anger stole away the element's effect. She trembled from the still fresh shock. Yet remained blinded to her various aches - the consequence of her vengeful exertions on Tani no Kuni.

She wasn't even sure if she was still crying any more though her eyes were sore from the multitude of tears she'd shed. How long had she been walking? Where did she plan on going? An ANBU with no money and no other clothes but the uniform she currently wore. What exactly was she going to pay the next civilisation she stumbled into with? She could only imagine the looks she would get. She hadn't even bothered to clean off her kunai and shrunken before she'd slid them back into her holsters.

_Burglary__, theft_. Was the dull response to the side of her mind still functioning, brushing away it's meagre concerns. Someone of her abilities could survive. _Bounty hunting_. Her brain silenced itself for a while afterwards and she continued to walk mindlessly in the same direction. Until her senses alerted her to two rapidly approaching figures.

She was a shinobi after all, and it registered instantly that she was being tracked. Her first impulsive assumption was that _they_ were coming for her but she dismissed the notion. She'd slaughtered half their decent ninjas - they would have to assess her damage and draw up plans before they launched any hunting parties. So who were these people? Her rational was smothered when pain raised its ugly head and brought forth all the unsettled anger and raw emotion which merged itself into escalating fury.

_Let then come._

She growled behind her mask, fingers clenching into fists at her sides as she came to a halt and waited for them to catch up. It didn't take long.

Her greatest stats had always been in speed and taijutsu, for that she needed close range. She made the simplest of assumptions and decided her first opponent would be the shorter of the two. His size and lack of huge sword made him the easier choice. If she'd been in her right mind she wouldn't have been so reckless.

... [ ] ...

She'd stopped moving, his eyebrows twitched when he sensed a sudden flare of chakra. Seconds later she came into view, facing them. Watching them. He had a moment to digest this before the blonde woman appeared before him. He manoeuvred his body in time to alternate his speed allowing him to clash the kunai in her hand against one of his own. His eyes momentarily widened a fraction. She'd waited until they were within her sprinting range before disappearing in a blur of movement.

Her striking emerald eyes lost the ferocious glint the moment they clashed. She was impressed. Then she was in awe, at the bright red of his eyes.

"Sharingan." Her voice murmured before she blinked, remembering herself, and dashed away to create space. She straightened up slowly and he noted how she kept her gaze on his shoulder. A futile attempt to rectify her mistake, if he had wanted her in a genjutsu she would have been ensnared by now. At least she'd adapted to the situation, he supposed, returning his knife back into its holder.

"We're not here to fight, Hitomi." His voice, deep and smooth, told her. Naturally, she didn't believe him especially when this complete stranger knew her name. Her posture remained rigid and when his partner shifted beside him she turned an icy stare onto the taller man. "We are here to discuss a matter of business with you." Her eyebrows rose.

"I have no business with Akatsuki." She remarked, her voice hoarse from a combination of lack of use, tears (judging by her red eyes) and an impending cold - she was soaking wet and had no cloak or coat. Although from the information they'd garnered he suspected her health was the last of any of her immediate concerns.

"We have a proposition for you." He continued, undeterred by her sharp tone. "Join us, become a member of our organisation. We know that you want the fall of The Hidden Hills Village leader, our goals can coincide."

"I have no interest in fraternising with criminals."

"As of today you _are_ an S-Ranked criminal." He reminded her bluntly an eyebrow quirked. "There will be a price on your head matching any of ours and warrants sent to other nations. Where else are you to go?" She paused, taken aback, her eyes sliding back to meet his. He allowed the Sharignan to fade, leaving his natural obsidian colouring as a sign of peace. She sighed, breaking eye contact to raise a hand and massage one of her temples. His words awoke her more prominently to the reality of her situation and with it the adrenaline that had been fuelling her began to ebb away. In its wake was a limb numbing cold, a growing exhaustion and a mental fatigue.

"It is the best option." He prompted. She looked back at him, a bitter chuckle escaping from her swollen lips.

"Pity from missing nins, how ironic." She gave a brief laugh down her nose, shifting her footing when her ankle throbbed. No doubt a previously masked injury she'd obtained back in the Hills.

"I know who you are, Kisame Hoshigaki, but your name escapes me Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Well, Itachi-san I accept."

... [ ] ...

**Be nice :) **


End file.
